


Fly Away and Leave Me All Alone

by SincerelyWaving



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Wings AU, angel au, not going to continue this, they have wings, they're kind of angels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 12:59:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14874200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyWaving/pseuds/SincerelyWaving
Summary: She hissed in pain, her wing hanging limply at her side. Tears streamed down her face, mixing with the rain that soaked her to the bone. The bundle of clothes she clutched tightly in her arms wiggled and the child within hiccuped before turning and pressing her face deeper into her mother’s warm embrace.





	Fly Away and Leave Me All Alone

She hissed in pain, her wing hanging limply at her side. Tears streamed down her face, mixing with the rain that soaked her to the bone. The bundle of clothes she clutched tightly in her arms wiggled and the child within hiccuped before turning and pressing her face deeper into her mother’s warm embrace.  
“Mommy?” The boy beside her said quietly. She turned to look at him. He was drenched to the bone and short, barely coming up to her waist, but he held a determined expression on his face. He looked up at her, long dark hair falling into his face. “When are we gonna get there?”  
She didn’t answer. She didn’t know. She didn’t even know where they were going. They just had to go away. They had to leave. Her husband had sacrificed himself to give them a chance to get away.  
The sound of barking drew her attention and her face paled. She stopped suddenly, though she could see the lights of a nearby town through the forest. She turned to the boy and leaned down, thrusting the child into his arms.  
“Connor, listen to me,” she said, panic creeping into her voice. “I need you to take your little sister and run, okay? Run and don’t ever look back.” The dogs were getting louder.  
“What about you?” He asked, gripping onto the baby tightly.  
“Oh sweetie,” she said, touching his face gently, her expression sad. “I can’t join you. You’re going to have to make this journey on your own, okay? Promise me you’ll be strong enough to make it.”  
Connor nodded, fear in his eyes. She could hear voices now. “Go,” she whispered, “and I’ll meet you someday in a better place.” With that she stood and turned away from her child. She could hear him take off down the path, and she prayed to any god still alive that they would watch over him and give him safety. She stood, hands shaking as the humans began to edge around the trees towards her. She shifted into a fighting stance and bared her sharpened teeth. Cynthia Murphy would not go down without a fight.  
—————————  
Connor Murphy had one job on this gods-forsaken planet, protect Zoe at all costs. Ever since that fateful day when his mother had thrust her into his arms and whispered run, he had had one duty, to protect her from everything and the cost of anything and anyone else. So here he was, sitting in his car just outside the house belonging to one Crystal Adler, psyching himself up to head into that hellhole where somewhere his sister was lying drunk out of her mind.  
He had gotten a text from her a few minutes earlier, riddled with typos, and asking him to come get her before she passed out. Connor had rolled his eyes, but had climbed into his car anyways and drove off to go and get her.  
With one last sigh, he pushed himself out of the car and into the pouring rain. It was long past dark outside, and the gentle roll of thunder in the distance made his heart beat faster. It was all too similar to the day he had lost his mother. His wings twitched at the thought, threatening to grow out to their full size, but he steadied himself and walked up to the front door of the house. He didn’t bother knocking. Wasn’t like anyone was going to hear him anyways.  
Inside, he was immediately met with the stench of too much booze and weed. He wrinkled his nose at the scent. There was no way he was going to smell Zoe out in this mess, so he did what any logical person would do. Grab the nearest drunken party-goer and threateningly hiss, “Where’s Zoe?”  
Unfortunately for Connor, that person happened to be none other than a very drunken Jared Klienman who laughed and drunkenly spoke, “Heeeeeey Connor! Didn’t think you’d be the party type of guy.” He then executed a very sad attempt at finger guns.  
Connor rolled his eyes yet again and let go of Jared who crumpled to the floor in a giggling mess. Connor sniffed the air again and caught the faint scent of something familiar. He made his way up the stairs and followed the scent trail to an upstairs bedroom. The door was locked. Connor kicked it down to find some football jock straddling his sister, pinning her to the bed.  
Connor snarled. “Zoe, now.” The girl struggled to get out from under the guy, but he grabbed her shoulder and thrust her into the bed.  
“Sorry princess,” he whispered, his words slurred. “You ain’t goin anywhere yet.”  
Before Zoe could toss the guy off herself, Connor had crossed the room in quick steps and grabbed the jock off of her. Wordlessly, he hauled him out into the hallway before unceremoniously tossing him down the stairs. Zoe crept up behind him, a sour expression on her face.  
“Let’s just go,” she muttered, slightly pink with embarrassment. Connor could hear her heart beating faster than it should, but he didn’t comment. Instead he made his way down the stairs, glaring at anyone who dared come within two feet of him. As he made his way outside and into the rain which had started coming down even harder, he spoke.  
“What the fuck were you thinking?”  
Zoe rolled her eyes behind him. “I’m my own person. I don’t need a fucking babysitter anymore.”  
“Oh I see,” Connor said dryly, climbing into the driver’s side door. “You’re going through your rebellious teenager faze, and I’m stuck here hauling jocks who think you’re hot off your drunken ass.”  
“I could have taken care of him myself,” Zoe shot back. “I don’t need you to take care of me.”  
“Oh yeah, cause it looked like you had that well under control.” Connor snarled, starting the car and pulling away from the house.  
“I asked you to show up, not to get involved.”  
“Oh, was that some kind of interrogation than? I’m sorry I didn’t realize I was living in a fucking action movie!”  
“Maybe if you had minded your own damn business, we wouldn’t be arguing right now!” Zoe cried.  
“Hey, I have a better idea!” Connor snarled back. “Maybe you shouldn’t get fucking drunk off your ass with a bunch of teenagers!”  
“We are teenagers!” Zoe shouted. “And you’re not my fucking dad.”  
The car was quiet for a second. Connor growled quietly. “Maybe not, but I’m the closest damn thing you have.”  
Zoe sighed, “Connor I- LOOK OUT!”  
“Shit!” Connor shouted and slammed on the brakes as something very large stumbled into their path.  
“What the hell?” Zoe shouted, undoing her seatbelt and racing out of the car. “Did you hit that?”  
Connor followed her and raced to the front of the car. They both gasped in shock. Lying prone on the ground was a figure with light blue wings splayed out across his body.  
“We are so fucked.”

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda made Zoe a little younger for this, maybe about three years younger than Connor?  
> Also I'm not going to finish this, mostly because I'm lazy and have no motivation to actually finish works or come up with a semi decent plot  
> This was not proof-read either so sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes


End file.
